Kasumi
Die Kunoichi des Schicksals "Kasumi war ein Mitglied des legendären Mugen-Tenshin-Ninja-Clans. Nach einem Zwischenfall verließ sie ihren Clan und wurde zu einem flüchtenden Ninja. Sie kann nie mehr in ihr Dorf zurückkehren und ist als lebende Zielscheibe für den Rest ihres Lebens auf der Flucht. Anmutige und abwechslungsreiche, blitzschnell ausgeführte Angriffe, die nur wenige Gegner abwehren können." —Dead or Alive 5 über Kasumi Kasumi ist ein Nukenin und ehemaliges Mitglied des Mugen-Tenshin-Clans. Sie debütierte 1996 als eine der originalen acht Charakteren in Dead or Alive für Arcades und ist seither das Gesicht der Serie, was besonders im ersten, zweiten und fünften Teil der Serie zu sehen ist. Kasumi ist die Schwester von Hayate, sowie Halbschwester von Ayane. Als Tochter des Clanführers wurde sie zum 18. Anführer ihres Clans ausgewählt, da ihr Bruder Hayate die Position wegen seiner Verletzung nicht besetzen konnte. Dieser Pflicht entfloh sie jedoch, um ihren verletzten Bruder zu rächen. Dies gelang ihr und wurde die Gewinnerin des ersten Dead-or-Alive-Turniers, indem sie Raidou, den Verantwortlichen für Hayates Koma, tötete. Charakter Kasumi ist warmherzig, sanft und verachtet Leid und Schmerz. Während der ersten Turniere zeigte sie sich als unsicher und schüchtern, jedoch wurde sie im Laufe der Zeit immer selbstbewusster. Obwohl sie tödliche Fähigkeiten besitzt, macht sie davon nur Gebrauch, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Wenn es zum Einsatz ihrer Fertigkeiten kommt, macht ihr das keine Freude. Trotz dieser Einstellung kann sie auch kaltblütig sein, so nahm sie gezielt am ersten Turnier teil, um Raidou zu treffen und zu töten. Auch ihren Klon hat sie ohne Gnade umgebracht. Desweiteren scheint sie manchmal dickköpfig zu sein, so kehrt sie während des zweiten Turniers, gegen Hayabusas Willen, zurück, um ihren Bruder zu suchen. Erscheinungsbild Kasumis Erscheinungsbild wird geprägt von den roten Haaren, welche sie zusammengebunden, geflochten oder offen tragen kann und den dazu passenden braunen Augen. Ihre Haarfarbe wurde im Laufe der Jahre immer dunkler, so hatte sie in früheren Spielen einen hellen Rotton, während sie seit Dead or Alive 5 einen dunkleren, schon fast braunen Farbton trägt. In der Arcade-Version von Dead or Alive sind Kasumis Haare bei ihrem dritten Kostüm schwarz gefärbt. Phase 4s Haare sind bei ihrem Senran-Kagura-Kostüm ebenfalls schwarz gefärbt, was eine Anspielung auf die Arcade-Version sein könnte. Kasumi besitzt eine große Anzahl an Kostümen, da sie bereits im ersten Dead or Alive anwählbar war, und seitdem in jedem Teil der Serie einen manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger prominenten Auftritt hatte. Neben der blauen Shinobi-Robe sind ihre signifikantesten Merkmale ihr Schwert und die Kirschblütenblätter bei vielen ihrer Bewegungen und Teleportationen. Ihre Kleidung ist elegant und feminin, lässt sich jedoch hauptsächlich in die Kategorien Ninja-Kleidung, Schuluniform und Alltagskleidung einordnen. Besagte Kleider sind meistens in Blau-, Rot-, Pink-, Weiß- und Schwarztönen gehalten. Kindheit Dead or Alive Ultimate (2004) & Dead or Alive Dimensions (2011) 200px|left Kasumi war ein hoch angesehenes Mitglied des Clans, da sie das zweite Kind des Clanführers ist. Sie lebte mit ihrer Familie zusammen und wurde von ihrem Vater zur Kunoichi ausgebildet. Ihre beste Freundin war Ayane. Aufgrund des Vorfalls vor ihrer Geburt wurde sie nicht gerne im Dorf gesehen. Keine der beiden war bewusst, dass sie Halbschwestern sind. Sie spielten und verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, was dem Rest des Dorfes nicht gefiel. Eines Tages erfurh Ayane, dass sie die Halbschwester von Kasumi ist, wodurch sie eifersüchtig wurde, da Kasumi wie eine Prinzessin behandelt wurde, während sie nur eine Last für das Dorf war. Ab dem Punkt zerbrach ihre Freundschaft und Ayane hegte einen tiefen Hass gegenüber ihrer Schwester. Vor dem ersten Turnier Dead or Alive Dimensions (2011) 200px|left Kasumi starrte in die Tiefe, während sie auf dem Wasserfall stand. Sie dachte an ihren Bruder Hayate, bis einige Kunai aus dem Nichts auf sie zuflogen. Sie wich aus, jedoch wurde sie weiter attackiert. Sie wehrte sich mit dem Zorn des Himmels, der Geheimtechnik ihres Clans. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ihr Vater, Shiden, der Angreifer war, welcher sie nur testen wollte. 200px|left Er war nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung, und stellte infrage, ob sie tatsächlich in der Lage wäre, eines Tages den Clan zu führen. Bevor die beiden einen Trainingskampf austrugen, riet Shiden Kasumi, ihren Bruder zu vergessen. Shidens letzter Angriff stieß Kasumi den Wasserfall hinab, und sie landete im Wasser. 200px|left Shiden schaute von oben auf seine Tochter und meinte zu Genra, der hinter ihm auftauchte, dass er den Rest ihm überlasse. Kasumi kletterte aus dem Wasser und setzte sich auf einen Felsen inmitten des Flusses, und dachte wieder an ihren Bruder. Sie wurde erneut mit einem Wurfmesser beworfen, den sie mit ihrem Schwert abwehrte. 200px|left Am Aussehen des Wurfmessers erkannte Kasumi, dass es von Ayane stammen musste. Sie sagte, dass sie wisse, dass es Ayane war, und so forderte sie ihren Angreifer auf, sich zu zeigen. Wie von Kasumi angenommen war es Ayane, die den Kunai warf. Sie meinte, es war eine Botschaft von Genra, welche sie ausrichten sollte. 200px|left Ayane meinte, dass sie Kasumi nicht als Leiterin des Clans akzeptieren werde, und dass Shiden krank sein muss, ihr diese Verantwortung zu übertragen. Als Antwort schlug Kasumi Ayane ins Gesicht und meinte, dass sie sich schämen sollte. Daraufhin bat Kasumi ihre Halbschwester, ihr die Wahrheit über jene Nacht zu erzählen. 200px|left Kasumi floh aus dem Dorf, jedoch nicht unbemerkt. Ayane, welche von Genra geschickt wurde, fing sie noch in der Nähe des Dorfes ab. Sie meinte, dass eine Verräterin nicht überleben dürfe - egal, ob Schwester oder nicht - und stellte sich ihrer Schwester im Kampf, verlor jedoch. Da sie mit ihren Feusten Kasumi nicht besiegen konnte, griff sie die Kunoichi mit Wurfmessern an. 200px|left Ein Helikopter tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, in dem sich Christie befand. Sie schrie Kasumi zu, sie solle in den Helikopter springen, wenn sie überleben wollte. Ayane konnte es nicht zulassen, dass ihre verräterische Schwester entkommt, so nahm sie Besagte mit weiteren Wurfmessern unter Beschuss, Kasumi wich jedoch ihren Kunai aus. 200px|left Bevor die mörderische Kunoichi Kasumi treffen konnte, schoss ihr Christie den Kunai aus der Hand. Daraufhin richtete sich die Kanone des Helikopters auf Ayane, um sie loszuwerden. Dabei wurde die Brücke zerstört. Kasumi sprang in den Helikopter und flog davon, während Ayane es grade geschafft hat, sich am Seil der Brücke festzuhalten, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Das erste Turnier Dead or Alive (1996) & Dead or Alive Ultimate (2004) & Dead or Alive Dimensions (2011) 200px|rightKasumis Bruder, Hayate, galt als der Nachfolger des 17. Meisters der Mugen-Tenshin-Akademie... bis er an einem schicksalhaften Tag durch einen gescheiterten Mordanschlag verkrüppelt wurde. Kasumis Vater, Shiden, zog sich verbittert zurück und weigert sich, über die geheimnisvollen Hintergründe des Anschlags zu sprechen. Kasumi sinnt auf Rache, und sie ist fest entschlossen, die 18. Meisterin der Schule zu werden. Kasumi is torn between her responsibilities and the urge to know the truth. Kasumi's brother, Hayate, was rightful heir to the Mugen Tenshin style and ready to succeed as the 18th leader of the clan... until one fateful day when an assassin attacked and crippled him. Kasumi's father, Shiden, was left bitter and refuses to discuss the details surrounding the attack on Hayate. He ordered Kasumi to succeed her brother's position as the leader of the Mugen Tenshin style. However, Kasumi secretly left her village, without leaving a trace, in order to avenge her brother and seek out the truth... 200px|left Auf dem Weg zur Zentrale des Dead-or-Alive-Turniers, dem Freedom Survivor, stellte sich Christie vor. Sie meinte, dass Kasumi ihr Ziel, Raidou, mit Sicherheit während des Turniers treffen werde, so ermutigte sie die Kunoichi, teilzunehmen. Kasumi fragte Bayman, welcher sich ebenfalls an der Eskorte beteiligte, ob er auch am Turnier teilnehmen werde. 200px|left Er antwortete, dass sie vom Turnier fernbleiben solle, da es für ein "kleines Mädchen" wie sie nicht gut enden würde. Christie erwiderte, dass Kasumi eine der stärksten Kandidaten für das Turnier sei. Nachdem sie das Schiff erreicht haben, stellte Bayman Kasumis Fähigkeiten auf die Probe. Er war erstaut, als sie ihn besiegte. 200px|left Auf der Eröffnungsfeier des ersten Turniers traf Kasumi auf ihre Halbschwester Ayane. Diese teilte ihr mit, dass sie dort wäre, um Kasumi zu töten, Raidou zu besiegen und um Hayate zu rächen. Kasumi erwiderte, dass Ayane sie niemals besiegen werden könne. Ayane drehte sich um, und sie erblickten ihr Ziel, Raidou. 200px|left Die beiden Kunoichi folgten Fame und Raidou nach der Feier. Ayane stürmte auf Raidou los, wurde jedoch von ihm unsanft abgewehrt. Er meinte zu seiner Tochter, dass ihre Fähigkeiten zu wünschen übrig lassen. Fame unterbrach die beiden. Bevor er in den Helikopter stieg, sagte er, dass jeder, der gegen Raidou antreten wolle, müsse das Dead-or-Alive-Turnier gewinnen. 200px|left Kasumi bahnte sich im Turnier ihren Weg durch alle Teilnehmer. Auch Ayane nahm am Turnier teil, wurde jedoch von Kasumi in der letzten Runde besiegt. Sie gewann das Turnier und konnte sich so Raidou stellen. Besagter erschien und forderte Kasumi heraus. Dieser gelang es jedoch, über Raidou zu triumphieren. 200px|left Als Raidou bewustlos am Boden lag, erwachten in ihm die mysteriösen Kräfte, die er durch DOATEC erhielt. Stärker als zuvor stellte er sich Kasumi ein weiteres Mal, wurde jedoch von ihr besiegt. Anschließend setzten beide den Zorn des Himmels gegeneinander ein, jedoch erwies sich Kasumi als die Stärkere und überwältigte Raidou entgültig. 200px|left Durch ihren Kampf wurde der gesamte Ring zerstört. Inmitten der Explosionen wurde Kasumi von DOATEC entführt. Nachdem die Flammen erloschen, tauchten Hayabusa und Ayane auf. Sie stellten fest, dass Kasumi entführt wurde, und nahmen die Verfolgung auf, nachdem sich Ayane Kasumis Schwert, schnappte, welches dort rumlag. Das zweite Turnier Dead or Alive 2= Kasumi ist eine echte Ninja im Mugen-Tenshin-Stil. Um die alten Rechnungen ihres Bruders Hayate zu begleichen, wurde sie zur abtrünnigen Shinobi, ist aber seitdem unter dem verderblichen Einfluss des geheinmisvollen Übermensch-Entwicklungprojektes geraten. Während ihrer Gefangenschaft wurde ihr böser Klon Kasumi X erschaffen... |-| Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate= Eine Kunoichi aus altem Hause, die zur 18. Anführerin des Mugen-Tenshin-Stils geweiht war. Statt dessen wurde sie im Versuch, ihren älteren Bruder zu rächen, eine abtrünnige Shinobi. Es schien, als habe sie ihre Mission in den Dead-or-Alive-1-Kampfweltmeisterschaften erfolgreich zu Ende geführt. Direkt danach wurde sie jedoch von den am Projekt zur Entwicklung eines übermenschlichen Beteiligten als Geisel genommen. Ihr Klon Kasumi α entstand während ihrer Gefangenschaft. 200px|left Während ihrer Gefangenschaft befand sich Kasumi in einer Zelle. Plötzlich brach ein Feuer unbekannten Ursprungs aus, und es wurde angeordnet, jeden zu evakuieren. Ihr Klon, Kasumi α tauchte in ihrem Raum auf und sagte ihr, dass sie dort verschwinden sollte, wenn sie überleben wollte. Kasumi folgte dem Klon aus der Zelle in eine der Laboranlagen. 200px|left Kasumi fragte ihr Ebenbild, wer sie sei. Sie meinte, dass sie Schwestern seien. Sie fügte hinzu, dass gute Schwestern jedoch alles teilten, so gehöre Hayate nun ihr, da Kasumi ihn die ganze Zeit "für sich hatte". So stellte Kasumi fest, dass ihr Bruder ebenfalls dort festgehalten wurde, und verlangte zu wissen, wo er gefangen gehalten wurde. 200px|left Alpha erwiderte, dass das nicht ginge, da sie Hayate zu sehr liebe, um ihn freizulassen. Sie fing an, Kasumi genüsslich auszulachen, was Kasumi sehr entzürnte. Die beiden standen sich im Kampf gegenüber, der Klon verlor jedoch gegen das Original. Lisa Hamilton, die Forschungsleiterin tauchte auf und unterbrach die beiden. 200px|left Kasumi verlangte von Lisa zu wissen, wo ihr Bruder war. Diese war nicht erfreut, dass der Klon Kasumi verriet, dass ihr Bruder ebenfalls in der Anlage gefangen gehalten war. Kasumi war sehr aufgebracht, so drohte sie Lisa, dass sie dafür bezahlen werde, wenn sie ihren Bruder nicht freilässt. Daraufhin richtete Lisa eine Waffe auf sie, um sie zu kontrollieren. 200px|left Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte, platzte Hayabusa in den Raum und unterbrach den Konflikt. Er klärte Kasumi auf, dass er gekommen war, um sein Versprechen an Hayate zu halten, was darin bestand, sie nicht sterben zu lassen. Lisa meinte, dass ihr das nicht gefiele, so verschwand sie, zusammen mit Alpha. Ryu schnappte sich Kasumi und verschwand mit ihr. 200px|left Wieder in Freiheit, sagte Kasumi zu Hayabusa, dass sie zurück gehen müsse, um ihren Bruder zu suchen. Hayabusa versuchte, ihr davon abzuraten, jedoch war Kasumi zu entschlossen, um zu gehorchen. Nachdem Kasumi erneut davonlief, rief Hayabusa Ayane herbei und befahl ihr, die Verfolgung ihrer Schwester aufzunehmen. 200px|left Kasumi kam in den Bergen an, wo sie auf Ayane traf. Diese schmiss ihr ihr Schwert zu, bevor sich die beiden im Kampf gegenüberstanden. Ein weiteres Mal gelang es Kasumi, ihre Schwester zu besiegen. Nachdem Kasumi ihr den Rücken zukehrte, um weiterzuziehen, feuerte Ayane ein Ninpo auf ihre Schwester, welche jedoch auswich und verschwand. 200px|left Kasumi erreichte den Miyama, wo sie endlich auf ihren Bruder traf. Da dieser jedoch sein Gedächtnis verlor, erkannte er seine Schwester nicht. Hayabusa tauchte auf und meinte, dass die beiden gegeneinander kämpfen müssten, damit Hayate sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangen konnte. So standen die beiden im Kampf gegenüber. Hayate erinnerte sich wieder und Kasumi verschwand. Das dritte Turnier Tag für Tag muss Kasumi sich gegen Mordversuche von professionellen Auftragskillern wehren. Eines Tages dann erfährt Kasumi, dass Hayate am DOA-Turnier teilnehmen wird. Obgleich sie auf diesem endgültigen Turnier endlich ihren lange vermissten Bruder wieder sehen wird, kann eine abtrünnige Shinobi doch nie in Frieden heimkehren. 200px|left Kasumi wurde krank von Kokoro in Kyoto aufgefunden. Sie machte sich sorgen um die Kunoichi. Als diese jedoch Ayane erblickte, lief sie davon. Ayane kam näher und fragte Kokoro, wohin Kasumi lief. Kokoro ahnte wahrscheinlich die Gefahr, und sagte Ayane, dass sie nicht wisse, wovon sie sprach. Sie stellte sich Ayane im Kampf, um Kasumi Zeit zu verschaffen. 200px|left Später traf die Kunoichi erneut auf ihre Schwester. Diese meinte, dass sie es erlaubt, dass sie Hayate trifft. Sie erlaubte es Kasumi jedoch unter keinen Umständen, Genra zu erreichen und zu bekämpfen, da sie der Meinung war, dass ihr das zustand. Daraufhin Konfrontierte Ayane ihre Halbschwester im Kampf. 200px|left Im Laufe des Turniers traf Kasumi auf ihren Bruder am Tao. Er meinte, dass sie die Regeln ihres Clans verletzte, und dass sie deswegen bestraft werden müsse. Kasumi erwiderte, dass sie schon nicht sterben werde. Ihr Bruder war bereit, so zu tun, als hätten sie sich nie getroffen. Kasumi verneinte dies jedoch, und stellte sich ihrem Bruder im Nahkampf. Das vierte Turnier Es brauen sich bereits die ersten Sturmwolken zusammen, und die nächste epische Schlacht in Kasumis Leben steht kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Alpha-152... Kasumi hat noch keine Ahnung, was für ein Alptraum in Form ihres eigenen Klons in Kürze auf die Welt losgelassen werden wird. 200px|left Während des vierten Turniers traf sich Kasumi mit ihrem Bruder in der Nähe des Dorfes. Sie versuchte ihn dazu zu überreden, gemeinsam in das Dorf zurückzukehren. Bevor er was sagen konnte, tauchte Ayane auf, und bestätigte ihn in seinem Vorhaben. Nachdem Hayate aufbrach, stellte sich Ayane ihrer Schwester in den Weg, wurde jedoch erneut besiegt. 200px|left Kasumi folgte ihrem Clan zum Hautquartier DOATECs, wo sie auf Helena traf. Sie forderte diese auf, ihre Leute in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie erwiderte, dass es zu spät sei, und dass es nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun habe. Sie wollte die Kunoichi erschießen, um sie loszuwerden, jedoch wurde ihr von Hayabusa die Waffe aus der Hand geschossen. Helena stellte sich Kasumi, verlor jedoch. 200px|left Am Ende des Turniers erreichte Kasumi den Kern der Laboranlage, wo Alpha-152 dabei war, zu erwachen. Hayabusa sagte ihr, dass sie alleine kämpfen müsse. Er zog weiter, um Hayate zu unterstützen. So stellte sich Kasumi ihrem Klon im Nahkampf. Es gelang ihr zwar, den Klon zu besiegen, jedoch entkam Alpha-152. Das fünfte Turnier: Vorwarnung 200px|left Nachdem Bayman Helenas Büro verließ, trat Kasumi in Erscheinung. Sie fragte Helena, wo ihr Klon war, Helena konnte ihr jedoch nicht weiterhelfen. Sie versprach Kasumi, dass man alles daran setzen würde, den Klon zu finden. Anschließend riet Helena der Kunoichi, sich etwas auszuruhen, bevor sie das Land erreichen. Das fünfte Turnier: Geschwister 200px|left Kasumi war erstaunt wieder auf ihren Bruder zu treffen. Sogleich teilte sie ihm mit, dass es etwas gibt, das sie zuende bringen muss. Nachdem Hayate meinte, dass das ihren gesamten Clan anbelangt und dass sie diese Last nicht alleine schultern müsse, lehnte Kasumi die Hilfe ab und sagte ihrem Bruder, dass dies allein ihr Kampf sei und verließ den Raum. Das fünfte Turnier: Verfolgung 200px|left Als der Freedom Survivor das Land erreichte, verließ Kasumi das Schiff und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Klon. Sie wurde von Hayate und Ayane dabei jedoch beobachtet. Sie spürten, dass mit ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung sei. Hayate schickte seine Halbschwester los, damit sie die wahren Motive der Kunoichi aufdeckt. Das fünfte Turnier: In Wartestellung 200px|left Nachdem Kasumi in der Innenstadt New Yorks ankam, kreuzten sich ihre Wege mit Lisa Hamilton. Als Lisa sie erblickte, teilte ihr die Kunoichi mit, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Klon war. Lisa wusste, dass sie ihren Klon suchte, verriet ihr jedoch nicht, wo sich dieser aufhielt. Es endete in einem Kampf der beiden, den Lisa verlor. Das fünfte Turnier: Entlaufener Ninja 200px|left Nachdem Hayate seine Halbschwester losschickte, um Kasumi zu finden, gelang es ihr schließlich, die Kunoichi in der Innenstadt zu finden. Ayane tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und forderte ihre Schwester zum Kampf heraus. Kasumi meinte, dass sie nicht gegen ihr kämpfen wollte. Sie besiegte Ayane und zog weiter. Das fünfte Turnier: Auf der Suche nach etwas 200px|left Einige Tage später kam Kasumi an der Antarktis an, um dort nach ihrem Klon zu suchen. Sie bemerkte, dass Bayman ihr folgte und konfrontierte ihn, als er hinter einem Container lauerte. Er meinte, dass er etwas suchte. Kasumi fragte ihn, was er suchte, als Antwort wurde Kasumi von dem Assassinen angegriffen, sie besiegte ihn jedoch im Nahkampf. Das fünfte Turnier: Hindernisse 200px|left Nachdem Kasumi Bayman besiegte, erreichte Ayane den Standpunkt der beiden und rannte auf die Kunoichi los. Bayman stellte sich ihr jedoch in den Weg, damit sie fliehen konnte. Durch ihren Kampf hatte Kasumi genug Zeit, um zu entkommen, jedoch ist nicht bekannt, warum Bayman Kasumi zur Flucht verhelfen wollte. Das fünfte Turnier: Lügen 200px|left Kasumi stürmte in Helenas Büro, wo die Kunoichi von ihr gefragt wurde, ob sie fand, was sie suchte. Kasumi verlangte die Wahrheit. Helena sagte, dass es ihr reiche, und dass die Kunichi endlich einsehen solle, dass sie es alleine nicht schaffen kann. Helena verriet ihr, wo sich ihr Klon befand, fügte jedoch hinzu, dass sie Hayate und die anderen ebenfalls losschickt. Das fünfte Turnier: Gespräche 200px|left Einige Tage später schaute Kasumi in Taylor's Bar vorbei, wo sie auf Rig traf. Dieser fragte sie, ob er ihr helfen könne. Sie meinte, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrem Klon sei. Kasumi wollte gehen, da sie keinen Sinn darin sah, sich dort aufzuhalten. Rig hielt sie auf und sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht einfach dort aufhalten könne. Rig stellte sich der Kunoichi im Kampf, verlor jedoch. Das fünfte Turnier: Instinkt 200px|left Kasumis Suche führte sie in die geheimen Forschungslabore der Ölbohrplattform. Vor dem Labor erblickte sie Lisa und riet ihr, den Ort zu verlassen. Die Wissenschaftlerin verbot es ihr jedoch, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Kasumi besiegte sie und schreitete weiter, bis sie den Kern der Anlage erreichte. Das fünfte Turnier: Showdown 200px|left Kasumi betrat das Innere des Labors. Unvermeidlich war Alpha-152 gerade dabei zu erwachen. Die Kunoichi folgte dem Klon in die Tiefen des Labors. Dort standen sich so Kasumi und Alpha-152 schließlich im Kampf gegenüber. Kasumi triumphierte über die menschliche Waffe. Nachdem Alpha-152 verschwand, verließ auch Kasumi die Tiefen des Labors. Das fünfte Turnier: Kasumi 200px|left Wieder an der Oberfläche, erschien Kasumi vor Hayate, Ayane und Bayman. Bayman sagte, dass sein ziel nun den Shinobi gehöre und weichte zur Seite. Hayate wollte kein Wort mehr von Kasumi hören und forderte sie zum Kampf auf. Helikopter tauchten auf und schossen auf die Shinobi. Kasumi verschwand inmitten des Chaos. Das fünfte Turnier: Das Schicksal der Falschen 200px|left Nachdem Hayate und Ayane den feindlichen Beschuss außer Gefecht setzten, erschien Kasumi erneut vor ihnen, jedoch war die Kunoichi dieses Mal entschlossen, die beiden zu besiegen. Sie stürmten aufeinander los, jedoch gewann Kasumi die Überhand im Kampf, bis sie letztenendes hoch in die Lüfte sprang,... Das fünfte Turnier: Der Code 200px|left ...um auf eine höher gelegene Plattform zu landen. Es gelang Hayate, die Falsche mit seinem Schwert zu erwischen, anschließend setzte Ayane mit ihren Kunai von hinten nach. So gelang es ihnen, "Kasumi" zu töten. Nachdem die beiden verschwanden, tauchte Hayabusa auf und fand die Leiche. Der tote Körper löste sich in einem grünen Nebel auf. Das fünfte Turnier: Verstecktes Dorf 200px|left Die wahre Kasumi befand sich die ganze Zeit über in einem unbekannten Dorf. Hayabusas Falke traf ein und übergab die Botschaft an Muramasa. Er überbrachte Besagte an Kasumi, welche sich bei ihm für alles bedankte und sich sogleich auf den Weg zur Ölbohrplattform machte, um den anderen Shinobi zur Seite zu stehen. 200px|left Kasumi kam auf der Ölbohrplattform an und kämpfte sich ihren Weg durch die Angriffe des Sicherheitspersonals. Sie erreichte die Laboranlagen, jedoch wurde sie kurz hinter dem Eingang aufgehalten. Christie stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Kasumi entschloss sich, die Assassine aus dem Weg zu räumen. Das gelang ihr und infiltrierte das Labor weiter. Das fünfte Turnier: Phase 4 200px|left Kasumi stürmte in das Labor und fand schließlich ihren betäubten Bruder in einer Zelle. Sie versuchte, ihn zu befreien, jedoch vergeblich. Währenddessen wurde sie von bereits von Rig erwartet und schließlich konfrontiert. Kasumi stellte sich ihm und besiegte ihn. Nach dem Kampf verschwand er in den Tiefen des Labors. 200px|left Lisa Hamilton betrat das Labor und stellte verwundert fest, dass das Projekt Epsilon in Hayate wieder aktiviert wurde. Kasumi gab ihr die Schuld dafür, was die Wissenschaftlerin jedoch verneinte. Sie begab sich zum Computer und versuchte ihr Bestes, um Hayate wieder zu erwecken. Währenddessen erreichten Hayabusa und Ayane das Labor. 200px|left Das Endprodukt des Projekt Alpha erschien, Alpha-152 in der finalen Phase. Nachdem Hayabusa den Klon im Nahkampf besiegte, stellten sich Hayate und Ayane der Falschen. Kasumi wollte sich anschließen, Ayane hielt sie jedoch davon ab. Nachdem die beiden den Klon im Kampf besiegten, wurde das Labor infolge zerstört. 200px|left Nachdem Hayabusa, Hayate und Ayane gegen den Klon kämpften, verschwanden sie aus dem zerfallenden Labor. Als Letztes stellte sich Kasumi ihrem Ebenbild und schwor sich, dieses endgültig zu vernichten. Inmitten der Flammen und dem Zerfall des Labors bekämpfte Kasumi ihr Ebenbild. Es gelang ihr schließlich, ihren Klon zu besiegen und zu töten. Das fünfte Turnier: Code der Shinobi 200px|left Nach ihrem Sieg verschwand Kasumi aus dem Labor. Sie verließ die Ölbohrplattform und begab sich auf den Freedom Survivor, wo sie die anderen Shinobi traf. Sie übergab Ayane ihr Wurfmesser, welches sie im Labor ließ und bedankte sich für die Hilfe der anderen. Anschließend stieg sie in einen Helikopter, und machte sich auf die Suche nach Victor Donovan. Fähigkeiten 150px|left Kasumi wurde vom Anführer ihres Clans, ihrem Vater, zur Kunoichi ausgebildet. Ihr Training begann bereits im Kindesalter. Sie wurde in den verschiedenen Künsten der Shinobi unterrichtet, so besitzt sie außergewöhnliche Nahkampffähigkeiten. Sie beherrscht Ninjutsu auf einem sehr hohen Level, so war sie zum Beispiel während des ersten Turniers in der Lage, Raidou im Nahkampf zu besiegen. Kasumi ist zudem extrem schnell, beweglich und akrobatisch. Den Shinobi typisch, kann sie sehr hoch und sehr weit springen, etwa von Baum zu Baum oder auf hochgelegene Plattformen. Generell gilt Kasumi als eine der stärksten Charaktere der Serie, so können ihr nur Hayabusa oder Hayate das Wasser reichen. 260px|right Kasumi kann neben ihrem Ninjutsu auf ihr Wakizashi (Schwert mit kurzer Klinge), genannt Mugettou, zurückgreifen. Im Schwertkampf ist Kasumi ebenfalls sehr bewandert. In der Ninja-Gaiden-Serie besitzt Kasumi einen Katana, welcher eine längere Klinge besitzt. Auch diesen setzt sie mit der höchsten Effektivität ein. Desweiteren verwendet sie auch Kunai, welche sie in Richtung des Gegners wirft oder präzise zielt, um Besagten aus der Distanz zu töten. Während ihrer Ausbildung lernte sie eine Vielzahl an Ninpo (Ninjakünste), welche ihr einen sehr großen Vorteil im Kampf oder auch auf Missionen verschafft. Ihr charakteristischster Ninpo ist ihre Teleportation. Sie setzt diese ein, um aufzutauchen oder zu verschwinden, um im Kampf hinter dem Gegner zu gelangen oder um lange Combos auszuführen. Ihre Ninpo kann sie jedoch nicht nur defensiv, sondern auch offensiv einsetzen. 260px|left Kasumi kann, wie alle anderen hohen Mitglieder des Mugen-Tenshin-Clans, den Zorn des Himmels einsetzen, um gezielt einen Gegner oder sogar mehrere Gegner zu erwischen. Auch kann sie den Strahl nutzen, um sich vor Angriffen, etwa entgegenfliegende Kunai, zu schützen. Desweiteren kann sie kugelförmige Projektile auf ihre Gegner werfen, die beim Aufprall explodieren oder Druckwellen aus ihren Handflächen erzeugen. 240px|right Kasumi ist einer der schnellsten Charaktere, wenn nicht der Schnellste. Ihre Angriffe variieren von hoch bis tief mit recht einfachen Eingaben. Ihre Würfe und Griffe ziehen mittelmäßigen Schaden und beziehen ihre Teleport-Fähigkeiten mit ein, was bei ihren Griffen einen besonders großen Vorteil verschafft, da sie so hinter den Gegner gelangen kann, um ihn so aus ihrer vorteilhaften Lage anzugreifen. 260px|left Sie ist ein Combo-orientierter Charakter, was ihr besonders zugute kommt, wenn sich der Gegner in der Luft befindet, weswegen sie auch zahlreiche Launcher besitzt und den Gegner sogar mit Würfen und Griffen in die Luft schleudern kann. Seit Dead or Alive 5 verwendet sie ihre Teleportationen auch während Angriffen. Das ermöglicht lange Combos, was eher für fortgeschrittene und erfahrene Kasumi-Spieler von Nutzen, bzw. empfohlen ist. 260px|right Ihre größte Schwäche ist ihre physische Schwäche. Nur sehr wenige ihrer Angriffe ziehen etwas mehr Schaden und ihre Reichweite lässt auch einiges zu wünschen übrig. Dank ihrer relativen Ausgeglichenheit und einfachen Eingaben eignet sie sich gut für Anfänger. Sie ist leicht zu erlernen, jedoch schwer zu meistern. Das zeigt sich an ihren langen Combos, die mit Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate noch weiter ausgebaut werden können. Familie Kasumi ist die Tochter von Shiden und Ayame. Sie hat eine liebevolle Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter. Ihr Vater bildete sie zur Kunoichi aus. Sie scheinen eine distanzierte, jedoch respektvolle Vater-Tochter-Beziehung zu haben. Ihr Großvater, väterlicherseits, war Burai. Über ihn ist nichts bekannt. 230px|left Hayate ist Kasumis älterer Bruder. Als Kinder hatten sie eine sehr enge Bindung. Kasumi lag so viel an Hayate, dass sie den Clan verließ, um ihn zu rächen. Nachdem Hayate die Position als Führer des Clans übernahm, war er durch die Regeln der Shinobi dazu gezwungen, seinen Clan auf sie zu hetzen, da Verräter nicht überleben dürfen. Dies fiel ihm sehr schwer, er wusste jedoch, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. 230px|left Ayane ist Kasumis jüngere Halbschwester. Sie sind beide Ayames Töchter. Im Kindesalter waren sie beste Freundinnen, doch ihre Freundschaft wurde erschwert, da Ayane im Dorf nicht gern gesehen wurde. Als Ayane erfurh, dass sie Halbschwestern sind, wurde sie eifersüchtig, da Kasumi von jedem sehr gut behandelt wurde, während sie verachtet wurde. Seit dem hasst Ayane Kasumi, jedoch war Ayane diejenige, die Kasumi über Hayates Unfall aufklärte, jedoch nur aus herabblickendem Mitleid. Der Hass wird von Kasumi jedoch nicht erwidert, so scheint sie zu bedauern, dass ihre Freundschaft in die Brüche ging, denn trotz Ayanes Haltung setzt Kasumi alles daran, die Beziehung wieder herzustellen. Nachdem Kasumi aus dem Dorf floh, erhielt Ayane von Genra die Mission, ihre Schwester aufzuspüren und mit dem Tod zu bestrafen, da Verräter nicht überleben dürfen. Seit dem Ende des fünften Turniers scheint sich Ayanes Hass zu legen und ihre Mission scheint auch aufgelöst worden zu sein. 230px|left Raidou war Kasumis Onkel. Bei seiner Rückkehr hat er Hayate komatisiert, wodurch Kasumi auf Rache sinnte und so das Dorf verließ. Während des ersten Turniers traf Kasumi auf ihn, jedoch wechselten sie kein einziges Wort miteinander. Erst als Kasumi sich ihm in der Finalrunde stellte, zeigte Kasumi, dass sie fest entschlossen war, ihn nicht zu zu besiegen, sondern auch zu töten. Verbündete 230px|left Kasumi und Hayabusa sind langjährige Freunde. Vor Beginn des ersten Turniers bat Hayate Ryu, auf Kasumi aufzupassen. Dieses Versprechen erfüllte er, indem er am ersten Dead-or-Alive-Turnier teilnahm. Als sie sich trafen, riet ihr Ryu, alles ihm zu überlassen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Ryu derjenige war, der Kasumi während des fünften Turniers in Muramasas Obhut überließ, damit sie in Sicherheit war. 230px|left Kasumi hat ein gutes Verhältnis zu Helena, was erst seit dem fünften Turnier der Fall ist, denn davor hatten sie ein neutrales bis schlechtes Verhältnis. Im vierten Turnier konfrontierte Kasumi Helena und wollte wisse, warum sie die Leitung DOATECs übernahm. Nachdem Helena die letzte Phase des Projekt Alpha erklärte, richtete sie eine Waffe auf die Kunoichi und wollte sie erschießen, um sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. 230px|left Kasumi traf auch Helenas Schwester, Kokoro. Als Kasumi geschwächt und mit Fieber zusammengebrochen am Boden lag, wurde sie von Kokoro aufgefunden, die sich Sorgen um sie machte. Sie wollte sich um die Kunoichi kümmern, diese floh jedoch, da Ayane erschien. Um Kasumi die Flucht zu ermöglichen, stellte sich Kokoro Ayane in den Weg und weigerte sich, ihr zu verraten, in welche Richtung die Kranke lief. 230px|left Kasumi und Bayman lernten sich vor dem ersten Turnier kennen, als Kasumi von ihm und Christie zum Freedom Survivor eskortiert wurde. Bayman zweifelte an Kasumis Fertigkeiten und riet der Kunoichi, von der Meisterschaft fernzubleiben. Bei der Landung trugen die beiden schließlich einen Kampf aus, welchen Bayman verlor. Er war beeindruckt von Kasumis Kampfkunst. Feinde 230px|left Vor Beginn des ersten Turniers rettete Christie Kasumi vor Ayanes Angriffen und eskortiere sie zum Freedom Survivor. Vorerst schien ihr Verhältnis freundlich, jedoch stellte sich im Lauf der Turniere heraus, dass Christie einer ihrer Gegner ist, so kam es zum Kampf der beiden während des fünften Turniers, als sie versuchte Kasumi von den Laboranlagen von M.I.S.T. fernzuhalten. 230px|left Alpha, später Alpha-152, war Kasumis Klon. Als sie ihre menschliche Form besaß, betrachtete sie Kasumi als ihre große Schwester. Jedoch hielt Kasumi sie nur als eine Betrügerin und entgegnete ihr Veralten mit Wut. Nachdem der Klon seine finale Form erreichte, wurden all seine Gefühle ausgelöscht. Am Ende des fünften Turniers stand Kasumi ihrem Klon in der finalen Phase gegenüber. 230px|left Lisa leitete das Experiment aus Kasumis Genen, das Projekt Alpha. Während des zweiten Turniers schienen sie verfeindet zu sein, so richtete die sie eine Waffe auf Kasumi, um sie zu beruhigen. Am Ende des fünften Turniers trafen sie sich erneut. Kasumi gab ihr die Schuld an Hayates Lage, jedoch erklärte ihr Lisa, dass es nicht so war, und setzte schließlich alles daran, Hayate wieder zu erwecken. Kategorie:Dead or Alive 1 Kategorie:Dead or Alive 2 Kategorie:Dead or Alive 3 Kategorie:Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate Kategorie:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Kategorie:Dead or Alive 4 Kategorie:Dead or Alive Dimensions Kategorie:Dead or Alive 5 Kategorie:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Kategorie:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Kategorie:Dead or Alive 6 Kategorie:Ninja Gaiden Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Japanischer Charakter Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Geboren im Februar Kategorie:Blutgruppe A Kategorie:Gewinner eines Turniers Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Projekt Alpha Kategorie:Dead or Alive Xtreme Volleyball Kategorie:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Kategorie:Dead or Alive Paradise Kategorie:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3